headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1
"Wu-Tang Fang" is the premiere issue of the first Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic book series. This issue was written by Andi Watson with artwork by Joe Bennett and Rick Ketcham. Cover art was provided by Art Adams and Dave Stewart. The issue was colored by Guy Major and lettered by Janice Chiang. It was edited by Ben Abernathy and Scott Allie. The issue shipped with a September, 1998 publishing date and a $2.95 cover price. Synopsis Buffy Summers meets up with her friends Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg. They discuss what they shall do for the evening, and Buffy suggests going to the Bronze - the trendiest teen hangout in all of Sunnydale. Willow doesn't want to go, declaring that she needs to study for her chemistry test, but Buffy convinces her to blow it off and go to the Bronze. After an evening's worth of fun, they begin walking home. A group of vampires appear from a back alley and attack them. As per usual, Xander makes a poor showing and is proves to be extremely vulnerable. Buffy fights the vampires off, but as the last opponent falls, a mysterious man appears dressed in ancient Asian attire. He whispers, "You will make a worthy opponent.", then disappears as quickly as he came. Later, the gang meets up at Buffy's house to watch movies. Joining them is Willow's boyfriend Daniel "Oz" Osbourne. The group debates over which movie they should watch: The Truth About Cats and Dogs or Blood Fist Warriors of the Harvest Moon. After a brief deliberation, they decide on the martial arts film. The following day, Xander, humiliated from the beating he received the evening prior, decides to enroll in a martial arts class. The sensei is an extremely Americanized instructor who shows Xander no mercy. He receives a worse beating from the sensei than he received from the vampires. Afterward, they meet up with Buffy's mentor Rupert Giles. Giles tells them about a high school student named Lloyd Modano, a martial arts champion who had recently been murdered. Buffy eventually tells Giles about the strange man with the "straw hat" that she noticed before. He wonders why she waited so long to tell him about it. At the Sunnydale High School library, they research ancient Chinese demon-vampires and learn about San Sui - a traveling vampire that feeds upon the blood of his vanquished foes. After school, Xander tells his girlfriend Cordelia Chase that he has been taking martial arts classes. He goes to his class and suffers more abuse at the hands of his disagreeable sensei. Without warning, San Sui bursts into the dojo and attacks. Xander gets everyone out of the building, but San Sui goes right for the sensei. Buffy appears and begins fighting the Asian vampire. The creature nearly overpowers her, but it is Xander who saves the day by piercing it through the back with a broken pole. After all is said and done, Buffy and Xander walk home. Appearances * Buffy Summers * Rupert Giles * Cordelia Chase * Daniel "Oz" Osbourne * Willow Rosenberg * Xander Harris * San Sui * Lloyd Modano * R. Snyder * The Scoobies * Humans * Vampires * California :* Tuscany Valley :* Sunnydale County :* Sunnydale ::* The Bronze ::* Summers residence ::* Sunnydale High School * Crossbow * High school * Impalement * Martial arts * School principal * Student Notes & Trivia * This series is based on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer television series. * This issue shipped with three alternate and/or variant covers. Covers A and B are photo-covers with Sarah Michelle Gellar. Cover C is the same as the standard cover but with a different coloring for the logo. * This issue is reprinted in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Remaining Sunlight trade paperback collection and the ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Omnibus'', Volume 1 hardcover collection. * The events from this issue take place during season three of the show. * Colorist Guy Major is credited as "The Guy" in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Buffy the Vampire Slayer #1 at the Buffyverse Wiki * Buffy the Vampire Slayer #1 at the Dark Horse Database